


Too Late

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Too late for magic...





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble, 'tragic'

Rosa shook her head, her heart heavy and her stomach in a knot. She'd known when she'd first seen the young man that it was too late for magic, but there was also nothing in the world that would have kept her from him anyway. Now she was half-exhausted and soaked with blood, but it mattered not. She'd been there; holding him, trying to smile and ease his pain and keep his last moments from being nothing but agony. 

But now he was gone and the small crowd moved in to help with the next steps. 

Now, she would pray.


End file.
